Grand Theft Auto III - Undercover FBI
by T.M Riddle
Summary: Jack O'Connor, undercover FBI agent, was framed by the Triads. Now he's a free agent with nothing to lose and only one way to go. Action packed, GTA3 style. Review please!


****

Grand Theft Auto III - Undercover FBI

Note: This story is not based on our main character of GTA3 but a completely new guy I made up. However it does take place in the same city, Liberty City so you won't have to worry much. Oh yeah this is a short fic (although it has a prologue) but I might add a whole story to this if I get good reviews otherwise I wouldn't know how good or bad this fic is. 

****

----

Grabbing his M16, checking it to make sure it was loaded, he headed across the street and hid behind a parked taxicab. It was raining and it didn't help when you had a blue shirt over your white T-shirt, khaki pants and sneakers. Black hair with blue eyes, twenty-five year old, Jack O'Connor was a free agent. He was the cool and collected framed-FBI agent that was now in hiding. After he was framed by a gang of Triads he was on the run and in hiding ever since. He finally subsided in Stauton Island where the heat seemed to have died off. 

Looking around the cab he saw the expected Triad van coming. He peeked his assault rifle and aimed. The van won't see him and he would have surprise on his side. Twenty metres away he aimed at the driver. Ten metres away he pulled the trigger and the sound of the bullet boomed. The glass cracked and red blood painted the window. The car swivelled left and right before crashing into the wall of a building. Three Triad members jumped out with AK-47s blazing at his direction. Jack reached into his pocket for his grenade and tossed it over to the van. Three seconds later and explosion was heard and he was sure he killed two of them. The last guy had taken cover behind the van leaving him safe. This was going to be tough. This guy was smart and knew how to fight… too bad he wasn't good enough. 

The FBI agent brought up his M16 and pulled off three rounds into the man's legs. He saw the Triad fall on to the ground clutching his legs in agony. Jack pulled of another three rounds into the man's chest and killed him. Another day, another batch of Triads dead. This was the new life of Jack O'Connor. 

*

He hopped into the seat of his FBI car. It was the best damn car around and so suspicious that he was constantly being fired upon. He picked up his UZI and left it in the passenger seat. Today he was going to relax, sight see, shopping for guns and ambush a whole gang of Triads. He loaded his trunk with a rocket launcher and five extra rounds. Next to that was his UZI with three hundred rounds, his M16 with six hundred rounds, his pistol with twelve clips and ten grenades. Yup, he had it all. Anything he want he got it. The Ammu-nation was in his debt ever since he stopped a bunch of Colombians from blowing it up. 

Shifting his car into first gear he drove off and then changed it to second gear and so on (you know, just driving). After cruising around Stauton Island for about ten minutes he finally found what he wanted. Just outside an office building were five red Triad vans and about twenty Triads with UZIs and AK-47s. His plan was quite simple actually. He would hide behind someone's car, take out his rocket launcher and blow up the van to the left taking out five of the Triads. Then he would shower them with grenades until he knocked out almost more than half. After that he would take pot shots at them and take them down. 

He opened the trunk to his black car and took out his rocket launcher. He grabbed three extra rounds, slung his M16 over his shoulder and pocketed five magazines and taking all ten of his grenades. He ran silently to the Moonbeam and aimed his rocket launcher at the farthest left van. He pulled a shot and watched the van explode into the pieces taking down a group of Triads with it. He dropped his rocket launcher and was about to throw his grenade when he saw a group of Mafia Sentinels drive by shooting their pistols and UZIs at the Triads. 

Deciding to let the Mafia take over, he picked up his equipment and ran back to his car. He watched interestedly as he saw the Mafia tear up the Triads into bits. The Mafia always had style, the suits jumped out of their Sentinels and began to unload on the remaining opposition and in no time the Triads were gone and the Mafia were away. If he wasn't in hiding, Jack would have stopped them but since the Triads were his enemy as well he let the Mafia have their fun and wipe them out. Deciding his work was done he got into the black FBI car and sped off. Just as he was nearing to his hideout he saw a police car behind him with his sirens on. Great, now he had to take out the police officers. He never liked to do it but the police force was corrupted beyond healing so they were a threat to him as well as the public. Looking at his speedometer he decided to boost it to 210 mph. Manoeuvring between the road filled with cars he looked at his mirror and saw the police trying to make an effort to catch up to him. 

Jack picked up his UZI, slowed his car down until he was side by side with cop car and rolled down his windows. He saw the officer yelling, 'Stop the car! Stop the car!' Jack smirked, showed the officer his UZI before unloading a whole magazine into the police car. The officer was dead and saw the car slam into another and explode. Jack was a free agent now. He could do whatever he wanted in and beyond the law and he didn't have to go to jail. He always escaped the police and today was no different than any other day. He just killed another corrupted police officer. 

Jack didn't want to waste time, the police would be on to him soon so he parked his car into his garage and entered the elevator to his apartment room. Opening the door to his room he turned on the TV and watched the news channel.

'_Today another attack has been sprung on the Triads. One van is completely destroyed while the other four were littered with bullets. The police have identified one of the Triads as Ricky Osaka, a veteran Triad that has terrorised Liberty City. Twenty Triads are reported dead and we can only thank those who helped clean our city. For LBC-News, I'm Shirley Johnson._'

Too bad they didn't know who did the killing. If the press ever got wind that he and the Mafia were involved in the killing of twenty Triads then the police would be on their tail. Jack wanted to thing as the Mafia as his _companions_ in the corrupted city. He had once worked against them but now he was helping them out here and there. After paying his debt to them he left and faded away. The Mafia had know idea where he went and only assumed that he left the city to find a new life. Well Jack would have done so but he wanted to remain in Liberty City. He knew that the city could be great only if the evil was rid and the evil around were the Triads, Colombians and the police. It would be his and the Mafia's war against all three 'axis of evil'. You let the Mafia do their job and you leave him to his… that was the way of life in Liberty City.

*

So he helped save the city and his reward were police helicopters hovering over him? How good can it get, police cars all around him and a helicopter poised to strike. He was surrounded and knew that he could go down in a blaze of glory or surrender to the authorities and live on his life feeling ashamed? He would live on until he died old or he would die this very day in a battle that would be his last or just another. 

He grinned, held his M16 to his chest and looked around. The men in blue all had their pistols aimed at him ready to commit a crime to society. Jack didn't want to think himself as a terrorist because he never caused pain to the public. Jack was someone working for the FBI that became an idealist. Why? Because he wanted to be something, to change something. So what was his idea? Live and show the public that the police force was corrupted. 

'Put your weapon down or we will shoot!' shouted a police officer. The FBI agent just smirked. He wasn't going to drop his weapon because if he would to die he would have his M16 in his hands. He was about to open fire on the police when the helicopter above him exploded over his head. Jack fell to the ground and heard bullets firing all around him. The sound of squeaking tires and sounds of fully automatic weapons, he was saved once again by the Mafia. Getting to one knee he pulled the trigger and held it as the automatic rifle unleashed its fury on the officers striking them down. He must have taken down five officials before he chewed out his magazine. Taking it out and putting a new one in he turned to the opposite and unloaded another clip into the men in blue. Again he unloaded and loaded and chewed out another magazine. 

Jack ran to the nearest police car and used it as cover. Pulling off a shot he took out an officer that tried to shoot him with a shotgun. To his right was an officer calling for backup but that transmission was over when a grenade exploded under him, must be a Mafia's work, Jack thought. The FBI unloaded a whole magazine into a car and watched it as it began to fume. Uh oh, it was going to bust. 'It's gonna blow!' he shouted. The Mafia heard him and jumped for cover. The police car exploded showering them with car parts. Well that was it, Jack had been saved once again by the Mafia.

Deciding to find out who saved him he walked over to the group of Sentinels. Most of them had windows that were shattered and some were literally painted with bullet holes but other than that no one was hurt… well except for the cops. He turned to look at the Mafia who had led the whole group to save him. Jack was suddenly felt aware that his saviour was girl… woman. 

She had sleek brown hair that fell to her waist with brown eyes and dressed in a black suit. How Mafia-like but unMafia-like for a woman. Since when did females worked and did the actual _fighting_ for the Mafia? Well this was a first. Deciding to say thanks he extended his arm to her and said, 'Thanks for the back up…?'

'Michelle. Michelle Vincenzo.'

----

****

Author's Note: So how was it? Like it? Well review please so I know what you think. I've been really wanting to write a GTA3 fic but I never had I strong base for it. Just review what you think (and yes I'm still righting on _Fighting Someone Else's War_ for Harry Potter). So do you think it should become a whole story?


End file.
